


Down Below [Season 1]

by writethe100



Series: Down Below [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N Reyes lands on Earth with the rest of the 99 prisoners. Being one of the first people to come back “home” after 97 years of living in space, she learns what it’s like to finally live in this planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning; swearing

Being a Reyes was hard. Despite Raven and I only sharing half blood, people still knew that we were still sisters. Raven was the smart mechanic that can fix anything and I was the useless one that didn’t quite get what life really was; But I accepted that mostly because I believed it. 

I woke up with a guard standing next to me, demanding me to get up. Highly confused on why the guard was in the Skybox so early, I stared at the guard.

‘Didn’t I tell you to get up?’ the guard shouted. ‘I’m not telling you again.’

‘I heard you the first time, sheesh’ I sassed.

‘Smart ass.’ 

‘I get that a lot’ I smirked.

As he shoved me out the door, another guard led me to an unknown place that I’ve never been before. Being a little afraid of what might happen to me, I panicked. ‘I’m not 18 yet, so whatever you’re thinking of d–’

‘Shut up and keep walking.’ the guard yelled at me as he pushed me.

As I prepared myself to be floated, I realized that I was being taken to an unknown ship. Before I can process what was going to happen to my life, the two guards shoved me into the ship. 

‘Careful!’ I shouted as one of the guards glared at me and walked away.

‘It’s no use Y/N, they don’t care about us’ a familiar voice spoke. Knowing who it was the second I heard the voice, I turned to him. ‘Finn!’ I beamed as I hugged my best friend.

‘Aye easy now. Let’s save the chit chat for when we get to Earth. We don’t want the guards t—’ 

‘Earth?’ I questioned him with my eyebrows raised up. I’ve never even imagined stepping my foot outside the Ark let alone a planet. Even though I always wondered what it was like on the ground a hundred years ago, I never pictured myself leaving the Skybox.

‘My mom told me.’ A blonde girl who sat next to Finn interrupted. ‘Apparently they’re doing this for an exchange to pardon us. I’m Clarke by the way.’

‘Y/N. Y/N Reyes.’ I smiled.

‘Skywalker’ someone yelled as I heard several laughter following the statement. 

‘Hell yeah, I’m a skywalker.’ I turned around and saw that I recognized the boy who called me out. ‘And what did you get arrested for again? Drugs? At least my crime was worth it.’ I smirked as I made the boy’s face turn red. 

‘At least my parents care about me’ he scoffed. 

Finn jumped in, knowing that my parents are a touchy subject for me. ‘Easy.’ he yelled. Before I opened my mouth to embarrass the kid again, Chancellor Jaha appeared on the monitor.

‘Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance…’ Ignoring Jaha’s speech about the crimes that we committed and the information about living on Earth, I fastened my harness on. 

Even though I always put up with people who made fun of me for being the “dumb Reyes”, I was very sensitive when it came to my parents. When my so-called father was with Raven’s mom, he had an affair with my mother and left her. Funny story was that he got two women pregnant at the same time. Although my father was a douchebag, I will forever be thankful for creating the best sister I can ever ask for.

‘Raven’ I whispered to myself. I never had a chance to say goodbye to my sister. 

Then it all happened so quickly. The ship was moving. Fast. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. ‘We are definitely going to crash’ I thought to myself. As I closed my eyes wishing that this terrifying fall was over, the ship stopped moving. 

I opened my eyes when I saw two people hugging and reuniting. Thinking to myself that that moment could’ve been Raven and I, my heart ached; Her visiting the Skybox may be the last time I saw her again.

‘That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.’ I heard some girl say in the background. 

Octavia. She was famous in our community; everyone talked about her. Although Raven and I were technically sisters, it blew my mind that there were siblings in the Ark. 

I took a deep breath as I watched Octavia separate from her brother. As she stepped her foot onto the ground, she shouted with her hands up in the air. ‘We’re back bitches!’

With excitement of freedom and being on the ground for the first time, I quickly removed my harness. ‘Can you actually believe that we’re here? On Earth?!’ I beamed as Finn followed me outside.

‘We’re free!’ Finn shouted as he hugged me tightly. The feeling of not being in that cell, not being in the Ark and reuniting with my friend made me think that there were something good coming my way. This was a start of something new.

‘Hey, Y/N.’ Finn pulled away from the hug and pointed behind me. ‘Look.’

As I turned around, I gasped. ‘John.’ Ever since we both got locked up in the Skybox, we haven’t seen each other at all. I always believed that there would never be a day that I’d ever see him again. 

‘John!’ I yelled as he turned around and looked at me with a huge grin on his face. Running as fast as I could, I jumped on to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He held me tightly, wrapping his strong arms around me. ‘Y/N, I missed you so much.’

Pulling away from the hug, I held his face with both my hands. ‘I missed you more’ I smiled lightly before I kissed him. Oh, I missed his smell, his lips, his hugs, his everything. 

‘We got problems.’ I heard a boy speak with a concerned tone in his voice, interrupting my moment with John. ‘The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires’

John puts me back down, then we both approach Clarke and this boy. ‘Wait.. so we can’t communicate with the people in the Ark?’ I needed to talk to Raven and let her know that I was down here. 

‘Maybe there is a way, in Mount Weather. We need to get there if we want to survive’ argued Clarke. 

‘Well, maybe you and “smart boy” Wells over here should go find this… Mount Weather then. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change’ Octavia’s brother cut in.

Who was he to judge whether someone suffered or not. Just because someone came from a “high ranked family” doesn’t mean that they didn’t work as hard as anyone else did.

‘Why don’t you go since you’re so mighty and tough?’ I said sarcastically as I looked up to Octavia’s brother. Something about his personality just irked me and there was no was I was going to let this slide.

‘Woah there, no one talks to Bellamy Blake like that’ he smirked. ‘Besides, we’ve always been looked down on so if someone should help, it should be them.’

‘Okay “Bellamy”. You’re so full of yourself.’ I rolled my eyes as I air-quoted his name.

He chuckles to himself and continued. ‘Lemme guess? You’re one of the privileged and you take my words personally?’ 

A sudden chant from behind distracted us as we both stopped talking. As I turned around to see what was going on, John and Wells were arguing. Before I was able to step in between them, John tackled Wells to the ground.

‘Johnathan, what the hell?’ I wailed as I stormed off towards him and quickly grabbed him by his arm. Even though I knew my boyfriend hated being called Johnathan, I didn’t give a crap. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ 

‘He got what he deserves.’ 

‘And what did that boy ever do to you?’ I was beyond upset that John would do this to a kid he barely knows.

‘I– uhm he–’ he stuttered, unable to think of an excuse. 

Clarke suddenly rushed up to me. ‘Five of us are going to find Mount Weather if you want to come?’ 

‘Count me in.’ I smiled at Clarke.

‘Hey wait babe, we haven’t seen each other in what? God knows how many months and you want to leave?’ John whined but at this point, I didn’t care. It seemed like John messed up Wells’ leg pretty bad and the last thing I wanted to do was have “lovey dovey” time with him.

‘I really don’t have time for this John. Whatever is going on, fix it’ I walked off with Clarke, her leading me to the rest of the gang.

‘Wait, wait, wait Y/N c’mon’ John caught up to me, grabbing my arm to stop me. ‘Please.’

I sighed and nodded, feeling slight sympathy from him. ‘Okay, I’ll stay.’

‘Alrighty then. I’ll see you in a bit’ Clarke smiled as she leaves with Finn and the others. 

As I watched them walking away, I sensed flirtation between Finn and Clarke. Even though I knew that maybe it was just all a misunderstanding, something about it didn’t feel right. For now though, I knew that I had to trust Finn.

John sighed, ‘Look, I’m sorry okay? I don’t know what came over me.’

‘Did something happen when we were locked up, John?’ I looked at him as I read his eyes. He looked desperate, like he needed saving. I was angry and upset about what happened but at the same time, it saddened me that I was never there by his side this whole time. 

He shook his head and smiled, ‘No, I’m fine.’ 

‘I can tell when you’re fake smiling, you know that right?’

‘I’m not faking it, trust me. I was just angry, I guess… I’m sorry okay?’ 

No matter what excuses he threw at me, I didn’t believe him. ‘Johnathan, you can trust me, I’m your girlfriend. I just want to help.’ Knowing that he wasn’t the type of person to throw random fights, something definitely bugged him. All I wanted to do now was to catch up from loss time and be there for him. 

‘Baby, I’m fine. I promise.’ 

I sighed, giving up on trying to have him talk to me. ‘Fine, but I’m always here for you if you need anything.’ 

‘Of course, babe.’ John smiled then gave me a peck on my lips. ‘I’ve missed you so much, you know?’ 

‘I really missed you too, John.’ I hug him tightly, like there’s no tomorrow. When I think about the times I’ve been in prison without no human contact, without knowing how my loved ones were doing, it made me feel miserable; The thoughts made me tear up.

He pulled away from the hug as he noticed my sniffling. ‘Hey, I didn’t know you were that upset about how I hurt Wells. Y/N, I’m so sorry.’

‘No, it’s not that.’ he ran his fingers under my eyes to wipe my tears away. ‘I thought on your 18th birthday, you’d be floated and I’d never know. Never thought that I’d ever see you again…’ 

John grinned, ‘How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend, Y/N.’ 

Atom, John’s old friend walked by as they both greeted each other. He then turned to me, ‘Hey Y/N, long time no see. I guess you’re still dating Murphy, huh?’

‘Of course I am. It’s going to take more than this suicide mission to tear us apart.’ I beamed. 

‘Well if you’re bored with Murphy, I’m ready whenever you are,’ Atom jested as I playfully punch his arm. ‘Mind if I borrow Murphy for a bit, Reyes?’ he chucked.

‘Of course. Don’t do anything stupid.’ I waved at the both of them before I headed towards the dropship. As I opened the hatch, I greeted Wells who was sitting by himself.

‘Hey, it’s Y/N right?’ he asked. 

‘Yep. By the way, I’m really sorry about what John did to you earlier?’

‘It’s not your fault. I mean, I know my father did some crazy shit that I don’t approve of but what people never get is that it’s not my decision. I hate what my father does as much as they do.’ 

I nodded, ‘I’m not making excused for John and what he did to you but he had some rough past. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you.’

Wells shook his head and chuckled. ‘And you’re so sure of this because?’

‘That little rebel, uh is my boyfriend’ I slightly laughed. 

‘Ah, I’m sorry.’ 

‘No, it’s okay. I understand why you’re pissed at him. I’d be mad too if someone hurt me for something I didn’t do.’ 

whatever the hell we want, whatever the hell we want… The chanting became louder and closer to the dropship.

‘I wonder what’s going on.’ Wells said as we both left the dropship and approached the campfire. ‘What the hell are you doing?’ I questioned Bellamy as he sang with Atom and John.

‘We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?’ He said as he showed his wrist; the wristband was gone.

‘It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying’ Wells stated, irritated with the situation.

‘That’s the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?’

I rolled my eyes and pulled John away from the crowd. ‘John, what are you doing?’

‘I’m in charge now! Well, not really Bellamy’s in charge but I–’ I cut him off. ‘Wait, Blake? In charge?’ I laughed sarcastically. ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘Hey, he’s cool once you get to know him. I’ll introduce you to him.’ 

‘No, John. I don’t trust him and I don’t like how he’s leading these people. Our people.’ 

‘Y/N, trust me it’s going to be fine.’

Bellamy interrupted our conversation, ‘If you have a problem, you can take it with me. No need to bring Murphy into this.’ 

‘I have a problem with you dragging my boyfriend in your stupid plan’ I rasped. 

His eyebrows raised, ‘Murphy, this is the girl you’ve been talking about?’

‘She’s amazing once you get to know her, Bellamy. Give her some time.’ 

Ignoring their conversation, I ranted. ‘You think you can lead these people with your insane ideas? You really think taking these wristbands is a good idea?’

‘Look, I don’t need you to tell me what’s right and what’s wrong. No one is here to tell us what to do. We make our own rules.’ He blurted.

‘It doesn’t matter. Seems like people listen to you, Blake. You can stop it. Is this what you really want? Chaos?’ Wells implied.

Bellamy smirked, ‘What’s wrong with a little Chaos?’

‘This is a bit too far. There’s other ways we can solve this.’ Wells stressed. 

‘It’s easy for you to say, once the rest of the Ark is here you don’t have to worry about anything.’ yapped John as he slowly walked towards Wells. 

‘John, please.’ I pulled into John’s arms but he jerked it away from me. 

‘This is for my father’ John yelled threw his fist into Wells’ face, causing him to fall on the ground. He continued to punch him until Wells pulled him down to the ground and sat on top of him, throwing punches in John’s stomach and face. 

‘Blake, please. You can stop this.’ I practically beg him, even if I didn’t want to but I wanted this to end. 

‘Stop? We’re just getting started’ Bellamy chuckled as continued watching the fight. 

‘Wells!’ I hear a voice from afar; It was Clarke back with her friends. ‘Get off of him.’ Wells quickly got off of John and wiped dirt off of his clothes. 

Bellamy reached out to John, helping him get up. ‘Where’s the food?’

‘We didn’t make it to Mount Weather’ Finn said. 

Clarke continues. ‘We were attacked. And they took Jasper’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; swearing, injuries

‘Wait, “they?”’ I questioned the people that returned from the trip to Mount Weather. ‘Who’s they?’

‘The Grounders’ Finn added. ‘They took him. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last Grounder.’

A grounder? So we’re not the only one’s on Earth? We were so scared that the radiation was going to kill us but now we had to worry about people hunting us down. For all we know, they’re coming to kill us right now.

‘We need to go save him now before it gets dark.’ Clarke announced. Then a boy steps in, volunteering to rescue Jasper with Clarke. She quickly shook her head, disagreeing with him. ‘Sorry Monty, but you’re not going.’

Monty raised his voice. ‘The hell I’m not. Jasper is my best friend.’

‘You’re too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering’ Clarke reasoned with him. ‘You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I’ll bring Jasper back.’

‘I’m not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet.’ Finn had a point, we don’t know who we were up against. It maybe dangerous but we had to save Jasper; he’s one of us.

‘So what, we let Jasper die? That’s not gonna happen.’ Clarke continued with a disgusted look on her face. ‘Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you’re such an adventurer. You’re really just a coward.’

‘Hey, hey. no need to talk to him like that.’ I said as I defended my best friend. ‘But Finn’s right, we don’t know who we’re up against. It isn’t safe.’

Clarke laughed lightly. ‘Right, another Spacewalker speaks. Did you guys actually spacewalk or did you guys actually get arrested for something else?’

I raised my eyebrows. ‘For your information, yes we spacewalked. Why does it even matter? What matters is, we need to be smart about saving Jasper. And besides, who said I wasn’t going?’

‘If Y/N is going, count me in.’ John stepped in as I volunteered to go with Clarke.

Finn took a step forward, ‘Y/N, you can’t go. You’re gonna get yourself killed.’

‘You can’t tell me what to do, Finn.’ John had a smug on his face as I told Finn off. I sighed, ‘And John, I don’t need you to protect me. You’re acting like a lunatic and we don’t need that when we’re trying to save Jasper.’

'I need to protect you. I want to help.’ John implied.

‘Well, help me by helping yourself first, John. I can’t have you starting fights every time you see something you don’t like.’ We had to focus on getting Jasper back from the grounders. I didn’t have time pulling John away from fights every five minutes.

Looking around to see who else was volunteering, my eyes went to Bellamy. ‘Blake, you’re coming. That gun you’re carrying can come to use.’

‘And why would I want to help you, Reyes?’ Bellamy addressed as he put his hands on his waist.

‘Because you’re the leader. Don’t you want to lead your “colony” by showing that you care for your people?’

Bellamy huffed, ‘Fine but Murphy’s coming with me. Atom? My sister doesn’t leave this camp. Is that clear?’

Octavia replied as she rolled her eyes, ‘I don’t need a babysitter.’

‘John isn’t coming. End of discussion.’

‘I’m not listening to you. End of discussion.’ He spat as he walked off to talk to Octavia.

Clarke stood by me, ‘It’s okay. The more people we have the better and as long as Wells doesn’t come with us, there wouldn’t be any conflict. Besides I’ll keep an eye on him if that makes you feel better.’

I nodded and thanked her before she walked off into the woods, leading Bellamy and John. Finn then jogged towards me, catching up as I follow Clarke. ‘So I guess you’re joining the party?’

Finn shrugged, ‘Beats just staying in the dropship all day.’

Walking a few steps behind the others, I continued to talk to Finn. ‘So not to sound negative but how are we sure that Jasper’s alive?’

'We heard Jasper screaming as he was getting dragged away from us. I guess the spear didn’t hit his heart.’

I looked around, not being used to the freedom let alone the nature that surrounded us all around. It upset me that now we know we have a target behind our backs, we wouldn’t be able to walk around the woods whenever we wanted to.

As I watched Finn walking faster to catch up with Clarke, I couldn’t help but think suspiciously. He knew that if he tried to do anything stupid, no matter how much I loved him I’ll hurt him. Even though I told myself Finn wasn’t stupid enough to try anything, I couldn’t help but see his dumb grin on his face whenever he’s talking to Clarke.

Bellamy then stopped in the middle of the walkway with a smirk on his face. ‘What do you want Blake?’

'Do you want to hand me your wristband or what?’

I chuckled, ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘Does it look like I’m kidding?’

‘You will never touch my wristband.’

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me close enough to where I felt his heart beating against my chest.‘You were saying?’

Quickly, I pushed him away as I glared at him. ‘Don’t ever touch me again.’

'Seems like this wristband hunt is going to be easier than I thought it would be.’ he laughed.

He was so pathetic; I didn’t understand why he was so invested in taking these wristbands away from people. I know a lot of people hated the Ark and it’s system but what was so bad there that made him turn into a hateful person?

‘Jasper, Oh my god’ I heard Clarke shout. Rushing up to Clarke and following her gaze, I stared up at Jasper who was tied against the tree with blood dripping down his shirtless body.

‘Murphy, come with me and help get Jasper down. Y/N, watch Bellamy so he doesn’t do anything stupid.’ Finn said as him and John approached the tree to untie him. Then, a loud growl echoed through the forest.

‘Did anybody hear that or was that just me?’ pleaded Clarke.

‘I was just about to ask the same thing.’ I muttered as I looked around to see if anything was out in the woods.

‘Grounders?’ questioned Bellamy.

A loud thump came closer as a huge animal ran towards us. ‘Blake use your damn gun, you idiot’ I screamed as I prepared for the beast to attack us. The sounds of bullets went off before the animal collapsed to the ground as it took its last breath. I stared at the animal as I tried to catch my breath and calm my racing heart.

'You’re welcome’ Bellamy sassed as he put his gun back into his waist. As John and Finn carried Jasper by his arms, Bellamy kneeled down next to the beast and cut it into pieces as he stashed it.

‘We need to get back to camp as quickly as we can.’ Clarke took a breath before we continued our journey back to the dropship.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

‘I’ll take it from here, you guys go eat.’ Clarke sat beside Jasper who was lying on the floor of the dropship.

‘You want me to bring you back something?’ Finn questioned Clarke before John and I opened the hatch to go back outside. Couple minutes later, Finn came back out; It was bugging me and I had to talk to him now.

'Y/N, are you okay?’ Finn approached me with a concerned look on his face. ‘Did Murphy hurt you?’

I let out a small laughter and shook my head. ‘No, of course not but I was wondering if you had any feelings for Clarke. It might be a crazy assumption but I just want to know the truth, Finn.’

‘No, of course not!’ Finn cackled. ‘I love Raven. I truly do and I really wish she was here with us. She would’ve loved it here’

How stupid was I to think that Finn would ever betray Raven. I should’ve known that Finn loved Raven too much to put her in pain. After all, Finn did take the blame for Raven for spacewalking.

‘So I thought of the perfect gift for Raven’s Birthday’ Finn beamed.

I asked with curiosity. ‘What is it?’

Finn motioned me to get closer and he whispered, ‘Spacewalk.’

With a puzzled look my face, I replied. ‘What movie is that?’

‘No Y/N,’ he chuckled ‘Spacewalk as in you know…’

I raised my eyebrows, shocked. ‘Finn, what the hell.’

He shrugged, ‘What? I mean, it’s cool right?’

’It’s incredible! but incredibly stupid as well. Finn Collins, do you want to get arrested?’

‘I won’t get caught’

'What if you do? You’ll get floated and so will my sister because of your crazy idea.’

Finn sighed, ‘C’mon! This is huge! I need your support on this.’

I thought about the whole situation and smirked. ‘Well, since now I know your plan you’re gonna have to bring me with you as well. You know… so when you do get caught I won’t be interrogated.’

He looked at me with a suspecious look on his face. ‘Uh-huh.’

‘I mean, I rather be floated spacewalking than lying to the Chancellor about your plan.’

Finn rolled his eyes playfully, ‘Just say you want to come with us, Y/N.’

I smile innocently, ‘Okay, take me with you Finn! Please!’

'Alright, alright. Fine but this is going to cost you, little Reyes’

Looking over by the camp fire, I sighed as I saw Bellamy trading out food for wristbands. ‘Not this shit again.’ I murmured as I left Finn to go talk to Bellamy.

‘You don’t give up do you?’ I walked over to Bellamy angrily as I rest my hands on my waist. ‘You must really hate the Ark to do something as crazy as this.’

'Don’t you like the freedom we have down here, Reyes? Living without rules?’ Bellamy continued to hand out food.

'No rules my ass. You’re starving people who won’t give you their wristbands.’

Bellamy looked up, ‘I killed the beast, I get to choose how to ration it .’

I chuckled, ‘There would be no food if I didn’t tell you to draw that gun.’

He rolled his eyes, ‘Do you want food or not?’

‘I don’t need your food, Blake.’

'Alright, since you’re Murphy’s girlfriend I’ll give you this one for free. Take it.’

‘I’m going to pass.’ There was no way I was going to eat Bellamy’s food that he bribe people with to get what he wanted.

Going back to my tent, I saw John sitting on the floor, ‘Before you say anything, I’m sorry I screwed things up again.’

‘I wasn’t going to say anything.’ I admit I was upset about John acting out and starting fights. He was never the type of person to start fights or act violent and this was the first for me to see.

‘I know you don’t want to talk about it but I just want you to listen.’ John sighed, but I continued. ‘Whatever happened up at the Ark, it’s done now. We’re never going to be locked away in the Skybox, we’re never going to set foot in the rooms we were raised in.’

‘What are you trying to say?’ John asked curiously as he looked into my eyes.

‘We’ve come so far from dealing with our outrageous parents to our crimes on the Ark. Now that we’re down here, the past doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just you and me.’ I smiled lightly to make him feel better.

‘What about Raven?’

‘Someday she’ll figure a way out of there and come to Earth. It’s my sister for goodness sake.’ I laughed, ‘Don’t worry John, you got me.’

‘My hero.’ jested John then kissed me. I giggled and hugged him firmly.

As we pulled way from the hug, John smiled. ‘And babe, don’t call me Johnathan.’

‘Whatever.’ I buried my face in his neck as we both lay on the bed together.

Sound asleep late at night, I suddenly hear shuffling and rustling. Waking up from the noise, I woke up and realized that John wasn’t beside me. Then a dark figure came into the tent as I let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; injuries, swearing

‘Shh it’s me.’ The figure covered my mouth, trying to stop me from screaming. As my vision started getting clearer, I figured out who it was. I quickly pushed their hand away from my mouth.

‘Blake, what are you doing here?’

‘I was meeting some girl in her tent and I didn’t know which one it was.’

‘What’s her name? Maybe I can help you find her.’

Bellamy paused, ‘Uhm, Sophia? Wait no. Samantha?’ I rolled my eyes at him then heard a loud groaning noise.

‘What was that?’

‘Jasper. Clarke said his fever isn’t going away and he’s still in pain.’ Bellamy looked at me with a confused look. ‘You didn’t hear that all night?’

I shook my head, ‘Nope I was sound asleep until I heard something in my freakin’ tent. I thought you were a grounder.’

‘How did you manage to sleep through Jasper’s loud grunting but woke u-’ Bellamy was interrupted by a loud screaming; this was definitely not Jasper. We quickly got out of our tent, following the scream. As we opened the tent, we noticed it was a little girl screaming in her sleep.

‘Hey wake up, it’s okay.’ Bellamy kneeled down next to her and comforted her. She opened her eyes widely, catching her breath.

‘It was just a dream. What’s your name?’ I asked as I sat down next to her.

‘Charlotte. The dream felt so real.’ She spoke, wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

Gently rubbing her back I asked, ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘It was about my parents. They were floated and I see that in my dreams now.’

‘My mother was floated too.’ Bellamy added, pulling out his knife. ‘Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep. Take this knife, it might help you.’

Charlotte took the knife and gripped it tightly, ‘What do I do with the knife?’

‘When you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, “screw you. I’m not afraid.”’

‘Screw you. I’m not afraid.’

I smiled at myself as I watched Bellamy take care of Charlotte. I knew he had a sister but I never imagined him as a guy to show sympathy. Tonight was definitely the night that changed my views on Bellamy.

After we put Charlotte back to bed, we got out of the tent. ‘Wow, good job Blake.’

He chuckled as he shook his head, ‘You know I’m not all bad.’

‘Then why do you put up a front?’

Before Bellamy opened his mouth to answer, John interrupted us. ‘Y/N? Bellamy? Never thought I’d see you two talking without strangling each other’s throats.’

‘John, I’m not that mean.’ I laughed as I walked towards my boyfriend.

‘Yeah, sure.’ He joked with me as went back to my tent.

I turned around and faced Bellamy, ‘Night, Blake.’

‘Goodnight Reyes.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

The bed was empty again; I sighed as I put my shirt back on, wondering where John might have gone this time. As I walked out of my tent, I went into the dropship to check on Jasper.

‘Did you sleep last night Clarke?’ I questioned.

She shook her head, ‘I’m alright. I’m just worried about Jasper.’

‘You know, I can watch him while you get some rest. You need it.’

‘I’m fine. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to sleep thinking about him.’

I nodded. ‘Well, if you need anything I’m here to help.’

‘Thank you Y/N.’ she smiled back. I got up, opened the hatch and I heard Clarke call my name. I turned around and look at her, waiting for her to continue.

‘About yesterday, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything.’ she apologized.

‘Clarke, don’t worry. We’ll all have our disagreements. In the end, we went to save Jasper. That’s all that matters.’ Clarke nodded in response.

‘Reyes, just the person I was looking for.’ I heard Bellamy from behind as I closed the hatch. ‘I heard you’re a good hunter.’

I stared at him with a confused look on my face, ‘Who told you that?’

He sighed, ‘Okay I just needed an excuse. Can you just help me with hunting?. We’re running out of food.’

‘Oh, so now you want my help huh?’

‘Don’t make this difficult than it already is.’

‘You’re the one that made it difficult for all of us since we landed here.’

Bellamy tilted his head back, showing frustration. ‘Since everybody found out about the grounders and saw Jasper’s injuries, people are scared to go out in the woods. I need help.’

I crossed my arms and glared at him without a word. Bellamy took a hint and took a breath, ‘Please?’

‘Why didn’t you say so?’ I said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He then led me into the woods where Atom and Charlotte was waiting.

‘Look there’s a boar.’ Atom whispered, ducking so the boar won’t spot us.

Suddenly, the boar runs away as the air became thick and foggy. The fog slowly spread, coming towards us. ‘What the hell is that?’

‘I don’t know, but we should definitely run.’ Bellamy added as he grabbed me by the hand and started running to the other direction.

As I grabbed Charlotte’s hand we all ran as fast as we can. Bellamy eventually led us into a cave, but something wasn’t right; Atom wasn’t with us.

‘We need to get Atom.’ I said as I tried to catch my breath. Bellamy quickly denied, ‘It’s too dangerous.’

‘You don’t know that.’ I shouted as ran towards the exit. Without a word, Bellamy grabbed onto my arm tightly. ‘Let me go.’

He then showed me his hand and I stopped; His hand looked as if he stuck his hand into a fire. ‘The fog’s acidic. You can’t go, Reyes.’

I imagined Atom stuck in the acid fog and it terrified me thinking of how much pain he must be in. Falling on to the floor crying, Bellamy kneeled next to me and patted me on the back to comfort me.

A couple of hours passed and it was dark outside the cave. It was hard to tell if the fog went away, so it was best for us to stay in the cave for the night. As Charlotte slept soundly with Bellamy’s jacket on top of her, I watched her sleep peacefully. I was glad to know that Bellamy’s advice from last night actually worked.

‘I’m sorry.’ Bellamy blurted as he broke the silence. ‘I should’ve saved Atom.’

‘It’s not your fault.’

‘I feel like I could’ve helped him.’

‘There was something I could’ve done to help him too.’

Bellamy paused, then changed the subject. ‘You should get some rest. I’ll stay up and watch Charlotte.’

‘I can’t sleep. It’s too cold.’ I replied.

‘Aren’t you tired though?’ I shrugged in response. Then he scooted by me and lie next to me.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Body heat should make you warmer.’ Bellamy noted.

‘Did you learn this from Sophia or Samantha.’ I joked.

‘Ha ha, you’re funny.’ he chuckled.

‘It’s not really working but I appreciate the help Blake.’

Bellamy wrapped his arms around me, ‘What about now?’

‘Now, you’re really close.’

‘Shut up and just say thank you’ Bellamy laughed.

‘Thanks.’ I smiled lightly, closing my eyes as I listened to Bellamy’s heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mercy kill, suicide, swearing, injuries

Bellamy and I both woke up hearing Charlotte screaming from the distance; but the scream wasn’t coming from the inside. Seeing light flashing from outside the cave, I noticed that it was already morning.

As I ran outside, I saw Charlotte standing next to Atom, who was barely breathing laying on the ground. His skin was deteriorating; not only was his skin ruined but he couldn’t breathe. The acid he inhaled got inside his body as well.

‘Atom..’ I whispered as I sat down next to him. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Y/N, it’s not your fault.’ he smiled lightly as he hissed in pain every time he moved a muscle.

Sniffling as my eyes started to get watery, I wiped my eyes. ‘I’m going to get you out of here, okay? Clarke can tak-’

Atom interrupted me and continued. ‘No, I’m dying Y/N. Just kill me, please.’

The sniffling didn’t help; I started bawling. ‘Atom, I–I can’t.’

‘Please. I’m don’t want to be in pain anymore. Please Reyes.’ I felt his pain through his voice; the pain in his throat made him sound raspy. As I continued to cry, Charlotte placed her hand on my shoulder.

‘Don’t be afraid.’

Atom wanted me to do one thing for him and I was too much of a coward to help him. I was scared for him and nothing was more pathetic than that. A 12 year old girl who was comforting me had more courage than I do. I gripped my hand tightly as it shook from the panic. I had to do this, for my friend. I sobbed and grabbed onto my knife tightly that Charlotte handed me.

‘Goodbye Atom’ I whispered as I stabbed the knife into his heart. I continued to sob as I felt the knife going through his body. Atom closed his eyes as he took his last breath. I pulled the knife out of his body and started shaking. My eyes started watering as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Bellamy gently pulled me up, helping me stand up and he hugged me. ‘It’s okay. Atom is in a better place now.’

With my face buried into his chest, I continued crying historically. The feeling of killing someone let alone your friend was a pain I wish I never experienced. Bellamy rubbed my back and held me until he knew that I was okay.

After what felt like forever, I pulled away from the hug and looked for Charlotte. She was nowhere to be found and Bellamy didn’t know her whereabouts either. Without another word, we silently walked back to camp.

As I saw us getting closer to camp, I stopped Bellamy. ‘Blake?’

He turned around with a concerned look on his face, ‘What is it?’

‘Thank you.’ I never thought I’d say this to him but without him by my side today, I didn’t know if I was going to make it through.

‘Anytime Reyes.’ He gave a soft smile.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

Moments passed and I woke up in the middle of the night; That’s what I get for sleeping all day. I looked up and I saw millions of stars as I exited my tent. I’ve always seen stars from the Ark but it looked better from down here.

‘I gaze the stars sometimes too.’ Thinking that I was alone, Bellamy’s voice made me jump. ‘I didn’t mean to scare you Reyes.’

With Bellamy slightly laughing at me, I couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I didn’t really get to see stars from my station, back at the Ark. It’s nice because I get to see it every night now.’

My smile faded away as I had a dark thought in my brain. ‘Is it bad that I don’t miss the Ark at all? I know you hate it and all but the only thing I care about the Ark is my sister still trapped up there.’

‘You have a sister?’

‘Raven Reyes? We have the same father.’

He finally put two and two together. ‘I know of her but I never thought she was your sister.’

‘Yeah, everyone’s surprised when they realize we’re siblings. She’s doing great things up there and I’m stuck here. Worthless, huh.’ I chuckled.

Bellamy placed his hand on my shoulder, ‘You’re not useless. You’re the one that actually kept this camp sane. I tried to do things the way I thought was right, but I was wrong. You taught me that.’

‘I know I’ve been a dick. And I’m sorry for that.’ He added.

‘You’re a good person, I know you are. And it’s okay to be scared, you know.’

He nodded. ‘It’s just hard sometimes, you know?’

‘Yep, it is.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

‘Murphy! You son of a bitch, I know what you did’ Clarke stomped out of the dropship. It was early in the morning and I didn’t have time for another drama. We had better things to do, like building the wall to keep the grounders out.

‘I didn’t fight Wells this time, chill.’ John claimed.

‘Yeah, because you killed him.’ Clarke admitted.

I stepped in as I defended John. ‘Woah, where are you getting this assumptions from?’

‘John’s the only one that has a motive.’

This was getting out of hand; We had no proof that John ever killed Wells. But the people didn’t care, they started crowding around us and they shoved John to the ground.

‘Hey, watch it!’ I yelled but it was no use, there were too many of them. The people started dragging John and then wrapped a rope around him, ready to hang him. As I shouted for John, I work my way through the crowd but there were too many of them. Bellamy, standing next to me froze as he was about to witness another death of a friend after Atom.

‘Bellamy, do you want to do the honors?’ Some kid asked as he pointed to the chair under John. ‘Just kick it and the criminal would be gone from our camp.’

‘Blake, please don’t do this. Please, I beg you.’ Tears streamed down from my poofy red eyes that formed from yesterday. Bellamy, distressed looked at me not knowing what to do. I continued to shake his arm, trying to get his attention but he stared into space.

Some girl suddenly popped up out of no where and kicked the chair, causing John to hang from the tree. His grabbed onto the rope around his neck, trying to keep himself from suffocating as he kicked the air.

‘John!’ I yelled and tried to run to him but some kid grabbed me by my waist, stopping me from helping my boyfriend. ‘Don’t touch me!’

Clarke then ran up to him and cut the rope to flee him. John then fell to the ground as he coughed, grasping for air. As the people started booing Clarke, I turned around and pushed Bellamy’s chest. ‘You almost got him killed. Why did you just stand there?’

‘I tried b-but.’ Bellamy stuttered, trying to get the answers out of his mouth. Before I pushed him again, Charlotte stood in front of me. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It was me.’

Bellamy gulped, ‘What do you mean Charlotte?’

‘I killed Wells. I’m sorry.’

John quickly got up and ran towards her, ‘You almost got me killed!’

‘Hey, stop.’ Clarke held onto John.

My mind was rushing and going crazy; How did a little girl like Charlotte manage to kill Wells? Not only that but almost drove the whole camp to kill my boyfriend. Before I can process everything, the crowd turned to Charlotte.

‘Let’s get her!’ They screamed as Charlotte ran away into the dropship. Bellamy, Clarke and I followed her but it was too late, she closed the door on us.

I knocked on the door loudly and screamed, ‘Charlotte, let us help you please.’

Not even a minute passed by and a gun shot fired from inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mention of sex, death, cheating, swearing

With my legs crossed as I sat on the log, I stare at the three different bodies that were buried into the ground; Atom, Wells and Charlotte. The flashbacks of seeing Charlotte dead on the floor with a gun on her hand constantly replayed in my head. What happened that made her want to kill Wells? I always had the same thought spinning in my head; I could’ve stopped it.

When I went to comfort Charlotte that night when I met her for the first time, I could’ve approached her differently. Maybe what I said made her realize that the only way to feel better was to kill Wells. Either way, I knew that I was to blame.

Clarke took the shovel and started filling up their grave. After a while, she sat next to me. ‘I’m sorry I accused Murphy.’

I shrugged as I stared at the ground. I felt numb thinking that I was responsible for all their deaths; After all, being a mess up was my thing. It has been always my thing. I came to Earth hoping to get a second chance in life and I’ve already screwed it up in a week.

‘Are you alright?’ Clarke reassured me as I stared blankly into space.

‘Wells was your friend, I should be asking you the same thing.’

‘And Atom was yours.’ Clarke said. Hearing his name flushed back the memories from the fog and when I had to mercy kill him. Sitting here right in front of their grave wasn’t helping me at all.

Quickly standing up, I nervously smiled at Clarke. ‘I’m going to head to my tent, I’ll see you later.’

Without looking back, I marched into my tent. With all the death that’s been happening right in front of me, I was spiraling. Maybe being alone was the best thing for me right now.

As I walked into the tent, my eyes met with John’s. He noticed my red, puffy eyes. ‘Why are you crying?’

‘They’re all dead because of me.’ I mumbled.

‘That’s not true. Charlotte’s dead because of fucking Clarke. If she kept her mouth shut this wouldn’t have happened.’ he blurted.

My eye brows furrowed, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. ‘Why would you say that?’

John huffed, ‘I mean, it’s true. Charlotte felt guilty because everyone almost tried to kill me.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Oh, I do. I also know that no one backed me up when I said I didn’t kill Wells.’

Chuckling out of frustration, I shouted, ‘I did!’

‘You did a great job trying to stop them, Y/N.’ John spoke harshly.

‘How can you say that to me?’

He shook his head, ‘I know everything, Y/N. You and Bellamy sneaking around in the cave the other day?’

‘Do you hear what’s coming out of your mouth John? We had to hide from the fog and Charlotte was with us. You should know, your best friend literally died from that damn fog.’

‘The fog didn’t kill him, you did!’

My heart stopped and tears started flooding down my face. He knew I already blamed myself for getting Atom killed and he actually believes that I did it. ‘How dare you, John.’

He stood there as he watched me cry my eyes out. Guilt flushed across his face, instantly regretting what he said. ‘I’m sorry Y/N.’

‘Just get out of my tent, please.’

John sighed loudly, knowing that he made a huge mistake. Without another word, he left the tent. We always had arguments here and there but we have never yelled at each other like this before. It hurt me to think that someone I deeply loved would turn against me like that.

As I took a deep breath to relax, I heard my tent opening. ‘I told you get out, John.’

‘No, it’s me Bellamy.’ He poked his head into the tent.

With all the stress, I wasn’t in a mood for another bullshit. ‘What do you want, Blake?’

‘Don’t worry, I’m not here to be an asshole.’ Bellamy clarified, coming into my tent as he sat next to me. ‘Clarke wanted me to check on you. Plus I heard you and John arguing.’

‘And you care because?’

‘I care because at the end of the day, we’re all stuck here and we should all be civil with one another.’

Glaring at him, I didn’t believe anything that was coming out of his mouth. ‘Quit the act, if you want my wristband just take it. I don’t even care anymore.’

‘I don’t want your wristband Reyes. I’m only here to comfort you.’ His smile made me feel slightly better. Despite all the stuff Bellamy and I went through, I knew deep down he was trying to be a better person. I appreciate that he was trying.

‘Thank you for that, Blake.’ I smiled back as I acknowledged his sympathy. Out of the blue, Bellamy forced his lips against mine. I quickly pulled away, staring at him as my eyes go wide.

‘Reyes I’m sorry.’ he gulped as he rushed out of my tent.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

As I woke up the next morning, I noticed John never came back; the bed was empty. Worried about him and wanting to talk to him, I quickly got up to look for him. Seeing Jasper, I walked over to him to ask if he’d seen John.

He started frowning, ‘Jasper, what’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know how to tell you this Y/N, but Murphy’s gone.’

‘What do you mean he’s gone?’

Jasper looked down as he struggled to say his words. ‘He said he was running away. I don’t know where to. I’m sorry.’

The day couldn’t get any better; Bellamy ignored the fact that he kissed me and my boyfriend ran away to God knows where. Plus what seemed like the rocket fell from the sky and of course Bellamy ordered us to not go anywhere until the sunrises the next day.

As the whole day was wasted doing nothing, I sat in my tent by myself. Clarke suddenly comes in unannounced.

‘What’s up?’

‘I wanted to see if things are alright with you. I know that things hasn’t been easy with you since we landed.’ Clarke gave me a hug.

With a smile on my face, I appreciated a friend checking up on me. ‘I’ve been better but I’ll be okay.’

'Well, I’m always here if you need me, Y/N’

Wanting to change the subject, I questioned Clarke. ‘So enough about me. How are things with you lately?’

Clarke’s face turned red, ‘A lot has happened.’

‘Oooo, do tell me.’ After all the shit that has been happening in camp, some juicy gossip is what I needed to get me through the night.

'I slept with Finn.’ she beamed.

First Bellamy, John and now Finn? I thought to myself as I faked smile at Clarke. Things are getting better and better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; minor injuries, swearing

Tossing and turning all night, I couldn’t seem to fall asleep. The bomb that Clarke dropped the night before had me thinking all night. I couldn’t wait to confront my best friend and beat the crap out of him but first, I had to go find what the Ark dropped from the sky. 

Something rustled outside the tent and I wonder if it was the grounders. I quickly drew my knife from my jacket and walked out my tent. I saw a figure slowly fading away into the woods. I should surprise them, I thought to myself. 

I followed the figure through the woods; It was too dark outside to identify who it was. As it led me deep into the forest, I found the pod that the Ark sent down. The figure ran towards and opened it. As the moon shone on their face, I ran towards them in anger. 

‘What are you doing here?’ I confronted Bellamy. 

‘I can ask you the same thing.’ The first words we exchanged since the kiss but we both acted like nothing happened.

‘Blake, I followed you here. You’re not sneaky.’ 

He quickly changed the subject. ‘Go back to camp, I got it from here.’ 

‘Bullshit, why did you sneak your way here?’ 

‘Just go.’ he commanded, but I didn’t listen. 

‘What was in the pod? I see you’ve opened it already.’

He grunted, ‘Nothing! Just a person but I think they’re dead.’ 

Pushing Bellamy away, I rushed to the pod. I quickly pulled the body out of the pod. As I took the space helmet off to try to gain their consciousness, I realized who it was.

‘Raven…’ I whispered as I cupped her hands. My eyes started to tear up as I saw her lying in front of me. ‘Please wake up.’ 

Bellamy was in awe, ‘Reyes, I’m sor-’

As frustration built inside me, I interrupted Bellamy. ‘Shut up.’ 

Continuing to bawl my eyes, I cried onto my sister. Then I felt her body move, coughing as she tried to catch her breath. ‘Y/N?’

‘Raven, you’re okay.’ I smiled as I lightly hugged her.

‘Of course I’m okay.’ She hugged me back and noticed Bellamy. ‘Who’s this?’ 

‘Bellamy Blake.’ he quickly responded. 

‘Mhmm.’ she hummed as she eyed him weirdly. Raven then turned back to me with a huge grin on your face. ‘I’m surprised you’re not glued to Murphy.’

I looked down, ‘He left, Raven. I don’t know where he is’ 

Bellamy coughed as he tried to get out attention. ‘Guys, not to ruin this reunion but we should get going before the grounders find us.’

‘You were in a rush to come here and all of the sudden you want to leave?’ I bickered. 

Raven tilted her head in confusion. ‘Grounders?’ 

Bellamy sighed, starting to walk towards camp, ‘Just come with me back to the camp okay? Before we get ourselves killed.’

‘What’s his problem?’ Raven whispered to me as I helped her up. 

I shrugged in return, ‘I don’t know but he kissed me the other night.’ 

Raven’s eyes widen, as she slapped on my arm lightly. ‘Y/N, what the hell? Does Murphy know?’

‘No, this happened after our argument.’ I implied. On our way back to camp, I filled Raven in on everything that has happened so far on Earth. About the Grounders, about hunting and the weird animals that are here to kill us.

‘So how’s Finn?’ she beamed as she call out her boyfriend’s name. Being distracted with finally reuniting with my sister, I totally forgot about him.

Knowing that I should bring Finn up, I thought it was best if he told him herself. ‘He’s fine but you should go talk to him.’ 

‘Of course I will.’ She grinned. As she stepped into our camp for the first time, she look around. ‘You should go talk to that Bellamy kid.’

‘Why? There’s nothing to talk about.’

Raven chuckled, ‘Dude, you guys kissed. You’re going to have to bring it up sooner or later.’ 

‘Correction, he kissed me. I pushed him away.’

‘Are you saying that you didn’t enjoy it? Not even a little?’ Raven smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. 

After all that me and John been through, it wasn’t a secret that we were starting to fall apart. My feelings towards John was different somehow; it wasn’t the same as it was back at the Ark. Bellamy on the other hand showed something in me and honestly, I didn’t know what I was feeling right now. 

Shrugging in response, I looked back at Raven. ‘Can’t say I didn’t, can’t say I did.’ 

‘Go talk to him, Y/N. Maybe it will clear your mind a little better.’

‘Alright fine, I’ll see you in a little bit.’ I headed towards Bellamy’s tent, thinking about what to say to him. Raven was right; We can’t ignore this forever. 

As I entered his tent, I greeted him awkwardly. ‘Hello.’

‘Er, hi.’ Bellamy replied back. ‘About the whole Raven thing… I’m sorry. I should’ve checked up on her. You have every right to hate me.’ 

I nodded my head, not even processing what he was saying to me. My mind was just filled with how I was going to bring up the kiss. ‘Uh, it’s okay.’

The time between talking to Raven and coming to Bellamy’s tent wasn’t enough time to wrap my head around all of this. As I was thinking about what to say, my eyes focused on a familiar object that was by his sleeping space. ‘What’s that?’ 

His head turned to the direction I was looking at. ‘Oh that’s nothing. It was here when I got here.’ 

‘Why is there a radio in your tent, Blake?’

‘I really don’t know what you are talking about.’

Sighing deeply, I raised my voice. ‘My sister is a mechanic, I know a radio when I see one. Now tell me.’

Bellamy took a deep breath, ‘I took it out of the pod. I’m sorry.’ 

‘So you weren’t going to mention this to me?’ I fumed. There were always moments where he was sweet and then just when I thought he’s changed, he’s back to his asshole self. ‘You left Raven to die to get the radio? For what reason, Blake and don’t lie to me this time.’

‘I-I shot Jaha.’ he claimed as my eyes widen. ‘When I found out that they were taking my sister to Earth someone gave me a deal.’ 

My mind was puzzled all over again; But it made perfect sense to why Raven acted weirdly when he introduced himself. ‘You couldn’t find a different way to come down here?’

‘Reyes, I felt like I didn’t have a choice. I panicked okay? I couldn’t have my sister come here all by herself.’ he panted. ‘I can’t have anyone contact the Ark. They’re going to kill me once they find a way to land here.’ 

Everything made sense now; Why he hated the Ark so much and why he wanted everyone to take off their wristbands. If the Ark thought that we were all dead, they would think that the Earth was inhabitable. That way, no one would ever set foot down here.

‘You made people think the Ark is the enemy because of your stupid selfish reason. You are a coward.’ I scoffed.

I can’t believe I even had an inch of faith in him. I thought he was a friend, even when I never agreed with what he said sometimes. His friendliness was all just an act to cover his own ass. 

Bellamy just stood there in silence with watery eyes. ‘You know, I almost believed you Blake. Glad I caught myself before I did.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; swearing

Raven and Finn were giggling together as I walked out of Bellamy’s tent. That already gave me an idea that Finn never mentioned to her about sleeping with Clarke. I tried to calm myself down as I tapped my best friend on his shoulder. 

‘What’s up, Y/N? Can you believe Raven is actually here?’ 

‘Yeah, and I saved her from Blake almost killing her.’ 

Finn’s eyes widen. ‘Bellamy did what?’

‘It’s not important, Raven can I talk to him privately please?’ I asked. 

She sighed, ‘Not too long though.’ she joked as she walked away. Finn turned to me, confused. 

Anger flushed into my body, ‘You know what I’m going to ask. Did you tell her about Clarke?’ 

‘Please, don’t tell her. I don’t want to upset her.’ Finn begged. 

‘You know I can’t keep this a secret.’

Finn looked at me disappointed. ‘Y/N… You gotta understand, I didn’t think I was ever going to see Raven again.’ 

‘That’s your problem. If you won’t tell her, I will.’ 

‘Alright, I’ll tell her. I promise.’ 

‘You better Finn or I swear to G-’ Before I finished my sentence, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and it was someone I really didn’t want to talk to.

‘Look, Reyes. I’m sorry okay?’ Bellamy said with an apologetic look. 

Hearing enough of his nonsense, I walked passed him. ‘I don’t want to hear it.’

Clarke then stomped her way towards Bellamy, Finn and I. ‘Monty and I just came back from the pod. He said that the radio that’s supposed to be in there is missing.’

‘And there’s a space helmet on the ground. Someone was in there.’ Monty added. 

‘That would be me.’ Raven spoke. ‘Are you sure the radio wasn’t in there?’ 

Monty nodded, ‘I’m sure.’ 

Bellamy looked down as I gave him a stern look. As much as I wanted to out him, there was no way I was going to be involved in this. Yes, I should tell them the truth but eventually they will find it in Bellamy’s tent. I didn’t want to be a part of any more drama. 

‘It’s me, I took it.’ Bellamy blurted out of nowhere. Never in a billion years would I thought that he would come clean. 

Clarke fumed, pushing Bellamy but he didn’t budge. ‘What the hell, Bellamy?’

‘I’m sorry… I-I shot Jaha and I was being selfish. I realize that now.’ 

‘Oh, so you did it to save your own skin?’ Monty shouted. 'This radio is our only hope of survival. We need to talk to the Ark, you know?’

‘I know guys, I’m really sorry.’

Raven smirked. 'I knew it. You know you’re a lousy shot. Jaha is still alive.’ 

'He is?’ Bellamy shot his head up.

Clarke butted in, ‘Where’s the radio?’

Bellamy pointed to his tent, Clarke and Monty rushed in there. As Raven and Finn followed them into his tent, I looked over at Bellamy. ‘Wow, I’m surprised.’ 

He sighed, ‘I didn’t want you to lie to them for me.’ 

'I wasn’t going to. But I wasn’t going to snitch on you either.’ 

‘Reyes, I’m really sorry.' 

‘You’re only sorry because Jaha isn’t actually dead. Congratulations by the way.’ 

‘Reyes, I’m serious.’ I felt sadness from the look on his face, made me realize that he wasn’t kidding. ‘I’m sorry for being a selfish dick.’ 

Nodding in response, I gave him a intimidating look. ‘I’ll know later if that apology is sincere.’ 

He looked over at me, 'I understand.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

It’s been over five hours since Raven and Monty tried to connect the radio to the Ark. It would be an easy process but a huge storm that was coming our way was preventing us to talk to our people in space. 

‘I can’t believe you built that pod from scratch’ Jasper praised Raven.

Raven smirked, ‘Yeah, Clarke’s mom helped me.’

‘Do you know how long the storm is going to last?’ Clarke questioned her.

‘I’m smart with machines, not weather.’ Raven sassed as she concentrated on working the radio.

‘I’m going to check outside to see if the storm is near.’ As I got out of the dropship, I heard someone calling my name. I looked over the bushes and spotted Octavia.

‘Octavia? What are you doing outside the camp?’

‘Okay, don’t freak out but I have something to share.’ she looked around to make sure no one is looking.

Crinkling my eyebrows, I got a little suspicious. ‘What is it?’ 

‘I trust you the most in the camp other than my brother, and there was no way I’m telling Bell.’ She took my hand and pulled me into the woods. ‘This is Lincoln.’ 

Panic rushed through my head as I saw a grounder standing in front of us. Octavia placed her hand over my mouth, shushing me. 

‘He’s fine. He saved me when I hurt my ankle when I was wondering around the woods.’ 

Removing her hand, I tried to keep myself calm. ‘Why were you by yourself in the woods?’ 

‘That doesn’t matter. Lincoln wants to help us and I figured you can convince Bellamy and the rest of the camp.’ 

‘Nice meeting you Lincoln but I don’t know if I can.’ 

‘Bellamy listens to you. And you guys are basically our leader, the rest of the camp will listen to whatever you guys say.’ Octavia tried to convince me and somehow, I took her word for it. 

Suddenly I heard a thud, then next thing I know Lincoln falls to the ground.

‘You’re welcome.’ Bellamy says as he held an axe in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; injury, mention of death

‘Bellamy, what the hell!?’ Octavia screamed as she kneeled next to Lincoln, making sure he’s alright.

‘Relax, I hit him with the back of my axe. Why are you here with a grounder anyway?’

Looking over at Bellamy, I added. ‘He wants to cooperate and help us.’

'Why should we trust him?’

'He’s not like the others. He helped me the other day when I was in the woods.’ Octavia claimed.

'And you never told me about this, O?’ He shook his head and walked towards the camp. 'I’m getting people to help me carry him in the drop ship.’

Octavia followed him, 'Why?’

'We can try to get some information out of him.’ Bellamy spoke as he kept walking.

'Woah, what?’ I said as I rushed towards Bellamy. 'What the hell are you trying to do to him?’

'Whatever it takes.’

Chuckling out of frustration, I placed my hand on his chest to stop him from walking. ‘You’re going to hurt an innocent grounder?’

‘Exactly Reyes, he’s a grounder. We can’t trust these people.’

I shook my head, disappointed in him. 'Should’ve known your apology was bullshit.’

Bellamy saw the look on my face, 'This is different. I’m doing this for us.’

'Different? Quit lying to yourself and to me.’

'Rey-’ he began but Finn’s scream interrupted. I turned around and saw Jasper helping Finn walk; He had an arrow stuck on his chest.

'Finn!’ I shrieked as I dashed to him and Jasper. Taking Finn’s other arm, Jasper and I helped him get back. 

As we got back to the camp, Jasper yelled for Clarke to help us out with Finn. She quickly ran as she saw the arrow through Finn’s chest. After Clarke, Jasper and I got Finn into the dropship, I stared at the arrow.

‘He’ll be fine, Y/N.’ Clarke gave me a reassuring smile before she started checking up on him. Being here made me nervous; Seeing my best friend like this wasn’t how I wanted to spend my day. Quickly, I went over to where Raven was. 

'You need any help Raven?’ I asked as crouched over the radio from the pod.

'No, thanks. I think I finally got it.’ She said as she turned on the radio. ‘Hello? Calling from the ground, this is Raven Reyes.’

‘Raven? This is Abby Griffin.’ A woman spoke.

Clarke rushed between me and Raven, speaking through the microphone. ‘Mom? We need help. One of our people has been stabbed by a grounder.’

‘Grounder?’ Jaha’s voice came through the speaker. ‘There are survivors on Earth?’ 

‘Yes, we are not alone.’

‘Clarke, is Wells there with you?’ 

Before she spoke, Clarke sighed. ‘W-Wells is dead.’ 

There was silence between both lines until Abby eventually spoke. ‘I’ll walk you through the procedure to save Finn.’

Suddenly Abby’s voice became distant; The storm was approaching fast and it was interrupting the radio. People began crowding in the dropship to hide from the storm.The crowd included Bellamy and a couple of boys who dragged Lincoln, who was still unconscious. 

‘Are you serious?’ Octavia yelled at her brother. ‘Are you really wanting revenge?’

‘Like I said, we need as much information as we can get.’ Bellamy said as he continued to drag him to take him upstairs. Octavia and I followed them to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Lincoln. 

As I walked up to Bellamy, I pulled him by his shoulder. ‘Blake, think carefully. This is not going to be worth it.’

Bellamy starts tying Lincoln up on the wall. ‘It will, we need this.’

‘No we don’t.’ I was slightly horrified of what Bellamy was going to do to him. 

'Bell, don’t do anything stupid.’ Octavia raised her voice. 

He turned around to face Octavia. ‘If you’re going to bother me, go downstairs.’

‘No.’ 

Bellamy ordered the two boys that helped bring Lincoln to take Octavia out of the room. He then turned to me. ‘You want to leave too, Reyes?’

I stared at him into his eyes with a harsh look. Bellamy seemed to surprise me every day. One day he’s weirdly sweet and another days I just wanted to punch him.

‘Looks like a no to me.’ Bellamy smirked as he slowly approached Lincoln.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; minor abuse, swearing

Bellamy flipped through Lincoln’s notebook. ‘He’s been tracking us down. He counted how many people we lost since we landed.’

The hatch suddenly opened as Clarke came in yelling. ‘Hey, what did you put on this arrow? It’s poisoned isn’t it?’

'What are you talking about?’ I asked as Octavia came upstairs with Clarke.

'Finn started seizing, that doesn’t happen if he just got shot with an arrow.’ Clarke approached Lincoln. 'Is there an antidote? I know you understand me.’

Lincoln stared at Clarke, not saying a word.

'He carried other things with his notebook, maybe the antidotes there.’ Bellamy said as he started going through Lincoln’s things.

Octavia approached Lincoln, 'Please, please help us.’

'Begging is no use.’ Bellamy spoke as he picked up a rope. 'I’ll get him to talk.’

Walking in between Bellamy and Lincoln, I put my hand on Bellamy’s chest. 'No. Don’t touch him.’

'What do you mean no?’

'I’m not letting you torture him. Let me talk to him, alone.’

Bellamy smirked as he pushed me aside, 'You must be out of your mind.’

'Last Chance?’ Bellamy gripped the rope right at he slowly approached Lincoln. He kept his mouth shut, until he groaned when Bellamy attacked him with the rope.

'Bellamy, stop!’ Octavia screamed at his brother but he didn’t listen. Bellamy swung the rope a couple more times then pulled out a knife from his jacket. Without hesitation I stood in front of Bellamy, defending Lincoln.

'Reyes, move out the way or I swear t–’

'What, you’re going to hurt me? Do it then.’ I stared into his eyes sternly as I waited for Bellamy to react.

He huffed as walked away and opened the hatch. 'You get 2 minutes.’

The rest of the people followed Bellamy. Octavia, who was the last one out smiled and mouthed thank you before she closed the hatch.

'First, I’d like to apologize to you Lincoln. I know we haven’t been the best visitors.’

Lincoln chuckled, 'You think?’

'But you got to understand we were grounders too, far in the past. We were sent here so we can live.’

'That’s not our problem.’

'We do what we have to do to help our people. I’m sure you’ll do that same for yours.’

He nodded, 'You’re right. But you came in on our territory.’

'We didn’t know. Besides, you guys started this war.’ I added. 'Look, I don’t know why your people attacked Finn but I’m sure it was to protect your people. Now I’m doing the same, I just want to save mine.’

Lincoln sighed and pointed the antidote with his chin. 'That should help that Finn kid.’

'Thank you, Lincoln.’

He looked down, 'Can you please tell that boy to let me go? I had nothing to do with the poison and the arrow on that kid’s chest.’

'I don’t need his permission to free you.’

'Then why am I still tied down?’

'The reason why I trust you is because Octavia does but I want to learn to trust you by myself.’

'Then do trust me.’

I smiled, 'First, I need to make sure that this antidote works. You better be here when I get back.’

'I’m not going anywhere.’ Lincoln joked as I opened the hatch and reach down to meet the others.

Clarke walked towards me. 'Did it work?’

'Mhmm’ I hummed as I handed Clarke the antidote. She then walked back to Finn and started fixing him up.

Bellamy looked over as his expression changed; I could tell that he was surprise I actually got it without physically hurting him.

Monty squeezed through a bunch of people crowded up in the dropship. It wasn’t easy for all of us to fit in here when the storm was approaching. 'Jaha and Kane gave me coordinates to a place where there’s ration that’ll help us through the winter.’

'Alright, Reyes and I will go then.’ Bellamy blurted.

Raven quickly denied, 'I have to watch over Finn. I’m not going.’

Bellamy continued, 'I was talking about the other Reyes.’

'If you don’t mind I rather go with someone else. Can I go with Octavia and Jasper?’

'Y/N, go with Bellamy. I’ll know for sure that Lincoln’s safe if Bellamy isn’t here.’ Octavia rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

I nodded, 'You’re right I don’t trust Blake being here. But we have to wait until the storm passes.’

'Already ahead of you!’ Jasper added as he opened the enterance for the dropship. It was already sunny and the storm was gone. The camp was a mess and everything was falling out of place.

'You guys get this cleaned up while Reyes and I look for rations.’ Bellamy commanded, then everyone scattered outside.

'It’s gonna be a long trip so I packed you guys some food.’ Monty handed me a bag.

I smiled, 'Thanks Monty. I’ll see you guys soon.’

As I turn to Bellamy, I motioned for ya to get moving. Bellamy picked up couple of nuts from a pile of food we collected before we walked into the woods for the mission.

'What did you do to that grounder for him to listen to you?’ Bellamy said as he ate the nuts.

'Reason with him like a normal human being.’ I ignored his eye contact, focusing on finding the bunker.

'I’m impressed.’

'Shut up.’

'Hey, I’m just giving you a compliment.’

I sighed, 'I told you he’s not a threat and you didn’t listen. And now thanks to you, we’re going to have more targets on our backs.’

'We’re their enemy regardless of what we do to him.’ I ignored him, it was useless to try to talk some sense into him.

'Have you seen Murphy lately?’ Bellamy suddenly changed the subject.

The sudden question caught me off guard; I was so focused on the camp that I forgot my “boyfriend.” 'No and I don’t want to see him.’

'How are you and Raven doing with the little reunion?’

'Why are you asking so many questions? I thought I made myself clear that I don’t even want to be here with you.’

Bellamy sighed, 'I feel bad for what I did. I’m sorry.’

'I’m getting tired of your apology.’

'I figure you’d say that.’

'Well, get yourself together then.’

Bellamy started playing with his knife, showing nervousness. 'I’m trying. I try to be the best I can be but it’s who I am. I’m sorry for hurting you, Reyes.’

It was times like this where I believed Bellamy Blake was genuinely a good person. Despite his stupid decisions that he made a lot of times, I trust that he was trying his best.

'I believe in you. Although you make me question myself sometimes, I know that you’re not that douchebag that I met when we landed here. I can tell that you’re trying. I’m sorry too, for not realizing that you’re trying to better yourself.’

Bellamy smiled lightly, surprised that I accepted his apology. 'Thank you, Reyes.’

With a soft smile, I replied. 'Yup. Now enough with the chit chat, let’s find this bunker.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; alcohol, vomit, hallucination, swearing

‘Look Blake, that has got to be the bunker.’ I beamed as we approached a dark building.

As we got inside, we looked around to see if there were anything lying around. ‘There’s nothing left in here.’

‘No, I’m sure there’s something. Keep looking.’ I looked around even harder. I didn’t want this trip to go to waste.

Bellamy chuckled as he pulled out guns and ammo from the barrel, ‘You were right Reyes.’ 

‘Oh my gosh.’ I gasped and walked over to him. As I dig through tons of guns, I grinned. ‘For a minute I thought we wasted this trip.’

‘Stop.’ Bellamy suddenly shouted. 

Confused on what was going on, I tugged his arm. ‘Blake, are you alright?’

As I looked into his eyes, it seemed like he was in a trance; He didn’t respond to anything I said.

‘Jaha I’m sorry. It was a mistake. I did it to protect my sister.’ Sweat dripped down his face as he yelled at an empty space. For some reason, he was hallucinating. 

As I place my hands on his cheek, I reassured him. ‘It’s me, it’s okay.’

His eyes met mine, then fear flushed across his face. ‘Reyes, I’m sorry for disappointing you. Don’t hate me please. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.’

‘Shhh. Don’t worry. I forgive you.’ Gently, I wrapped my arm around him as I rubbed his back. ‘Everything’s okay.’

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ he buried his face in the crook my neck, apologizing over and over again.

We stayed like this for a while; His hallucination seemed like it was wearing off and he was feeling slightly better. I tried to find reasons why Bellamy was acting this way; Maybe it was the food or something he touched. Maybe once we get back to camp, we’ll find answers. 

‘You’re always helping me.’ Bellamy blurted.

‘We’re a team now, I’m supposed to help you.’ I pulled away from the hug.

‘After all the shit I did to you..’

‘That doesn’t matter anymore.’ I smiled.

After Bellamy finally feeling normal again, we were on our way back to camp with guns and ammo. We didn’t talk much during our trip back to camp, maybe because I was still trying to figure out why the hallucination only happened to hi and not me. Perhaps it would’ve been a good time to talk about the kiss, but it was hard to bring up the subject.

As we walked into the camp, Miller approached us. ‘The grounder is gone, Bellamy. He’s going to probably bring his friends and kill us all.’

‘We don’t have to worry about that.’ Bellamy smirked and reveal the guns we found back at the bunker.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

After the storm was completely gone, the radio to communicate with the Ark was back on. Jaha called Bellamy personally to talk about his actions back when he was still at the Ark. Nervous for his punishment, I stayed outside the tent to wait.

Bellamy came out of the tent and looked me in my eyes. ‘Jaha pardoned my crime.’

‘Good for you.’ I smiled, happy that he didn’t have to face punishment. ‘I guess he gave you a Unity Day present.’

‘It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.’ He sighed in relief.

Jasper suddenly yelled as he raised his alcohol, ‘Happy Unity Day! Tonight’s going to be a good night.’ 

‘Are you drinking Blake?’

‘Tonight’s my shift for security. Go and have some fun.’ He smiled.

‘Well, I don’t really trust myself around alcohol.’ I was a lightweight and I didn’t want the whole camp to see me intoxicated.

Bellamy chuckled, ‘Oh, you’re a wild one aren’t you? I would definitely want to see that side of “Ms. Uptight.”’

‘You would love that, wouldn’t you?’ I rolled my eyes, laughing at his joke.

‘Tha’ll be fun but you deserve a drink.’

After all the bullshit I’ve faced since I landed on Earth, I really should get a drink. With the whole John situation and with Finn playing with my sister’s feelings, it would be nice to forget everything even if it was just for one night.

‘Alright, I guess I’ll go have some drink.’ I smiled, walking away from Bellamy. Jasper gasped as I walked towards him.

‘Y/N, you drink? I thought Ms. Uptight doesn’t have fun.’

‘What’s up with that nickname? I’m not uptight.’ 

Jasper cackled, ‘Yeah right. Ask the whole camp.’

‘We’ll see who’s uptight now.’ I smirked. Jasper then cheered me on as I chugged my moonshine.

My emotions got the best of me but I couldn’t help it; the more I drank Monty and Jasper’s famous moonshine, the better I felt about myself. It made me forget all the bad shit that’s been happening here down on Earth since we landed.

After drinking tons of alcohol I shouldn’t have consumed, I decided to pay my sister a little visit. Looking for Raven for what felt like a long time, I finally found her in a tent by herself making bullets.

‘Raven.’ I smirked and wobbled towards her, unable to walk straight.

‘Y/N, you know you shouldn’t drink a lot.’ She sighed as she showed her overprotective side of her. ‘How’re you feeling?’

‘A-Mazing.’ I giggled, ‘Why don’t you come join us?’

She laughed, ‘Thanks but I’m too busy worrying about the prisoner that got away. We can’t risk an intruder.’

‘Pfft. No, it’s Unity Day. I’m sure they’re celebrating too.’ Knowing that I was too drunk to process my mistake on our own holiday, she refused to correct me.

‘Yup. Grounders love their Unity Day, Y/N.’ Raven giggled.

‘Have fun being our hero and whatnot.’ I blabbed as I exited her tent. Then, I bumped something, I look up and see that it was Bellamy.

‘Why do you always bump into me?’

‘Oh, drunk Reyes. This should be fun.’

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him ‘Oh, shut up.’ 

‘Woah, did I do something to upset you princess?’ Bellamy chuckled. ‘Jasper said and I quote “Ms. Uptight retired tonight.”’ 

‘Yes, you did something awfully wrong, Blake.’ I blurted as I kept walking until I reached my tent.

‘And what would that be?’ he followed me into my tent.

‘You kissed me, Blake. Out of nowhere. I mean, who does that?’ 

Bellamy’s face went blank, ‘Uhm, Re-’

‘No and the worst part is you just ran off. Then instead of talking to me about it, you acted like nothing ever happened. I wish John was still here so he can beat your ass but I guess not because he doesn’t give a shit about me.’ All my emotion just flooded back, I was unable to stop myself from blabbing.

‘Rey-’

‘Are we even broken up? I wonder how that works.’ I laughed at myself as I tucked myself in. ‘Blake, you’re watching me just in case the grounders attack.’

‘Uhm, okay.’ Bellamy calmly agreed. ‘Goodnight, Reyes.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I woke up with a massive headache, regretting every sip of Jasper’s drink I gobbled up into my body. As I sat up, I realized that Bellamy was sitting in the corner of my tent, sleeping.

‘What are you doing here?’ I shouted as I held my head, my loud voice echoed through my ears and made my headache worse.

‘You told me to stay here.’ He spoke as he slowly woke up.

‘Why would I say that?’ I quickly covered my mouth and ran into the woods; the nausea suddenly hit me. Leaning up to a tree to throw up, I gagged as fluids starting gushing out of my mouth. I felt a soft rub on my back.

‘You okay?’ Bellamy asked. I slowly nodded as I tried to catch my breath.

‘You didn’t have to run all the way here.’ Bellamy chuckled.

‘I don’t want people to see me like this. It’s awful’

‘You’re so dramatic.’

‘Nice to see you two getting along. Real cute.’ My head shot up as I heard a familiar voice that I haven’t heard in a very long time.

John Murphy


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; swearing, weapon

‘What did they do to you?’ Clarke asked John.

‘A lot of vicious things but I don’t even remember most of it.’

Suddenly seeing John the day after Unity Day was very awkward. He didn’t ask much question about me and Bellamy but I knew he was already thought there were something going on between us. After all, he did bring it up during our fight. The reunion however didn’t last long since he fainted right in front of us.

As I took a wet towel, I kneeled next to him and wiped blood off of his face, gently. 'I’m sorry I didn’t go after you that night, John.’

'I’m glad you didn’t otherwise you would’ve been tortured too.’ Even with his bloody and swollen eyes, his smile was sincere.

'You wouldn’t even be in this mess if I went after you.’

He chuckled, then suddenly threw up blood all over the dropship. I called his name as I hold onto him. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Murphy can be contagious, stay back.’ Bellamy shouted as he tried to pull me away from John.

I jerked my arm away from him, not moving away. 'No, I need to take care of him.’

'Reyes, it can be dangerous.’

'Then so be it.’ I ignored Bellamy and continued to stay besides him.

'Well, for now we don’t know what’s going to happen.’ Clarke said. 'Whoever had contact with him should all stay in the dropship. Which means Bellamy, you’re out.’

Bellamy sighed, 'I can’t have Reyes in here.’

'She had contact with Murphy, she’s not going anywhere.’ Clarke spoke sternly.

I turned around as I met my eyes with his, 'I’ll be fine, Blake. Go get the people in here before it spreads.’

'Alright.’ Bellamy nodded as he stepped outside.

'I’m going to go ask Octavia to find a cure for this virus. You stay here just in case people start showing symptoms, okay?’ Clarke asked a favor before she went to look for Octavia.

After couple of hours since John showed symptoms, people in the dropship started acting the same. They threw up blood, they had high fever and even some of them were bleeding from their eyes. One of them was Clarke.

'This is probably revenge for taking one of the grounders as hostage’ I mumbled.

'Why did you guys do that?’ John spoke softly, still in pain from the virus.

'Blake thought it was a good idea to torture him for information. Just like what the grounders did to you.’

'Must of been a brutal torture because this is crazy.’

'No, I stopped Bellamy before he tortured Lincoln.’

'Seems like Bellamy is listening to you. Didn’t know you guys will ever get along really well.’ John implied, changing the subject. 

Giving him a quick smile, I tried to avoid this conversation. 'How’re you feeling?’

'I feel a lot better, actually. What about you, Y/N?’

It has been a long time since I heard him say my name. It brought back so many good memories from back when we were at the Ark.

'No symptoms, I feel normal. And I’m glad you’re feeling better.’

John tilted his head up as Jasper carried a lifeless body outside. 'The virus finally killed someone.’

After the virus spread across the camp, it showed that this virus can in fact cause people to die. We’ve so far lost a couple of our people and some didn’t even have contact with John at all.

'I’m glad you’re not dead, John.’ I softly grinned as I gently patted him on his shoulder.

'You know you used to call me Johnathan whenever I was in trouble or you worried about me. I guess that’s over, huh?’

As much as I didn’t want to talk about our relationship right now, it was up for discussion and there was no turning back now. 'You left me without saying anything. I don’t know what else to tell you.’

'You left me first, Y/N. You left me ever since you fell in love with someone else.’

My brows furrowed, ‘What are you talking about?’

'Let’s set him down here.’ I heard Octavia yelling as her and Monty carried Bellamy into the dropship. I quickly walked over to him, noticing that he had symptoms from the virus.

'Karma’s a bitch isn’t it?’ Bellamy chuckled then coughed blood all over the floor.

I rubbed his back as he wiped his face with a towel. 'Karma?’

'You and Octavia aren’t infected. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.’ 

'Don’t think like that. Did you find a cure?’ I questioned Octavia.

She looked disappointed, 'No, Lincoln says there is no cure. The grounders did it to soften up the battlefield. They’re attacking first thing at dawn.’

'Shit. I’m gonna look for my sister. Blake, hang in there okay? I’ll be right back.’

'When you do come back in the dropship, you better not be infected.’ Bellamy panted as I walked to Raven’s tent.

'Raven, are you having any symptoms from the virus?’ I enter the tent as I watch her build some new weapon.

'No, I’m feeling alright.’ She turned around to smile at me then continue to work. 'I’m building a bomb for the fight.’

I looked at my sister, impressed. ‘You can build a bomb?’ 

She nodded, ‘Of course, luckily the bunker that you and Bellamy found had some good tools to build one.’ 

‘So what’s the plan? Bomb their camp?’

'There’s a bridge that they’ll have to cross before getting here. We had an idea that maybe we can set up a bomb there to slow down their attack. We just need someone to shoot it.’

'I’ll do it.’ I said without hesitation.

'Y/N, you know it’s dangerous.’

'And? I’m tired of being useless around here. If I’m healthy, might as well make myself useful.’

Raven took a deep breath, 'Are you sure?’

'Positive.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I was on standby with a gun on my hand, ready to shoot the bomb to explode the bridge. Raven carefully walked to the bridge as she started putting the bomb together. As soon as she was done, she collapsed on the floor; the virus finally caught up to her.

With the gun on my hand, I ran towards Raven. I held her on my shoulder, moving her away from the bridge into the woods far enough to where the explosion wouldn’t hit her. I look back at the bomb, realizing that I left my gun on the ground when I helped Raven.

The wardrum was getting closer; the grounders were on their way to attack. Running as fast as I can, I retrieved the gun back except I didn’t have enough time to run far enough to shoot the bomb. As I gripped my gun tightly, I bolted away from the bridge. The grounders came closer and closer, finally reaching the bridge. As I faced them and aimed my gun at the bomb then pulled the trigger.

With one bullet the bridge exploded and the impact of it blew me towards the woods. Next thing I know, everything went blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mention of sex, swearing

Slowly, I opened my eyes, confused on what was happening. My head was throbbing a little bit and I didn’t know why I was lying down in the dropship. I never recalled coming in here and sleeping. I turned and saw Bellamy’s head shot up as I woke up.

‘You’re finally awake.’ He sighed in relief.

‘What happened?’

‘Apparently you went and shot the bomb at the bridge. Why did you do that? I was worried you’d never wake up.’ Bellamy asked in a worried tone.

‘Worried? I’m perfectly fine. See?’ I said as I moved around my arms. Then I suddenly remembered Raven fainting before the bomb went off. ‘Wait, where’s Raven? Is she okay?’

He nodded, 'Your sister is fine. But Reyes, you’ve been out for 2 days.’

My eyes widen, 'Are you serious?’

'Yup. The Ark sent ships down here but it didn’t make it’ He said hesitantly. 'And Raven built a walkie talkie for us.’

I raised my eyebrows, 'Wow all that happened in two days?’

'Yeah, and also, is there something you need to ask me?’

'Not that I know of, why?’ The sudden question from Bellamy got me very curious.

'Well the night you were drunk, you mentioned the time we ki–’

Raven suddenly bolted in, hugging me tightly. ‘I came to check up on you. I’m so glad you’re okay. You also saved my life.’

She then turned to Raven. ‘Bellamy, can I talk to my sister privately please?’

Bellamy stood up, 'I’ll leave you two alone. Talk to you later.’ 

Watching Bellamy leave the room, I then turned to Raven. 'What was it you want to talk about?’

'Uhm, Finn broke up with me out of no where. I don’t know what I did.’ Raven mumbled. Then coincidently, Finn came into the dropship and met his eyes with Raven. She looked down and rushed outside without a word.

Quickly, I turned to my best friend as anger flushed my face. ‘What the hell, Finn? I told you to tell her the truth.’

'How am I supposed to tell her that I cheated on her with Clarke?’

'You should’ve thought about that before you chose to hurt my sister. I told you to tell her the day she landed.’

'Wow, cheating, huh.’ Raven entered the dropship. 'And this whole time you knew and didn’t tell me?’

I stood up, walking closer to Raven trying to comfort her. 'I wanted to tell you, I swear.’

'Don’t get mad at her. It’s my fault.’ Finn defended me.

'Damn right it’s your fault.’ Raven hissed. 'Y/N, you’re supposed to be honest with me.’

I held onto her arm but she yanked it away. 'I’m so sorry Raven.’

'Fuck you, Y/N. This whole time I looked like a fool when my boyfriend has been cheating on me the whole time. Thanks a lot.’ She rolled her eyes and walked away.

'Raven wait!’ I tried chasing after her before Finn grabbed me on my sides. 

'You can’t leave, Clarke’s orders.’

I pushed him away, 'I don’t give a crap about this scar on my head, I’m fine.’

'You were unconscious for 2 days, Y/N. Please.’

Tears started forming in my eyes as I crawled back into my blanket, facing the wall. Hearing Finn’s footsteps leaving the dropship, I slowly went back to sleep.

Maybe sleeping right after being unconscious for 2 days wasn’t ideal nor healthy, but I did anyway. I’ve never fought with Raven before and it terrified me that this might of possibly ended our relationship.

As I woke up the next morning, I took off and went straight to the dropship. She ignored me calling her name, continuing to work on her new project. ‘Please, don’t ignore me. I’m sorry for not telling you.’

She turned around and chuckled, ‘Since sisters are supposed to be honest with each other so you know what? I’m just gonna go ahead and say it.’ 

‘Tell me what?’ 

‘I slept with Bellamy last night.’ 

My heart felt like it sank, although I wasn’t entirely sure why I was feeling this way. The words she blurted out didn’t make me feel great at all; it felt like betrayal. ‘Why does that matter to me?’ 

‘Don’t lie to yourself. You like Bellamy and you know it. So, I decided to throw a grenade right back at your face.’ Even though I believed that I only cared for Bellamy as just a friend, it hurt me because she did all of this just for revenge.

I raised my voice, ‘You son of a bitch.’ 

‘Careful what you say, we have the same parent, remember?’ She sassed. Subconsciously, I slapped Raven across the face. 

She smiled bitterly, ‘Oh, so you do like him? Interesting.’

‘Shut up Raven or I swear I–’ 

‘Murphy, no!’ I heard a scream from outside Raven’s tent. Quickly, I ran out to figure out what was going on. 

Clarke stood beside me, stuttering her words. ‘M-Murphy took Jasper in the dropship with a gun on his head.’

Maybe if I talked to John, he would somehow change his mind. ‘Let me talk to him, Clarke.’ 

She then handed me her walkie talkie. ‘John, it’s me.’

‘What do you want?’

‘You can just take me, okay? But please let Jasper out.’ 

I heard his chuckle through the speaker, ‘Alright, deal.’ 

Bellamy stood in front of me, ‘Y/N, don’t do this.’ 

Giving him a soft reassuring smile, I patted his shoulder. ‘Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.’ 

The door to the dropship opened slowly, as John walked towards us with Jasper. He pushed Jasper outside as he pulled me into the dropship. 

‘Y/N, stop!’ Bellamy yelled as the door to the dropship started closing. Before the door completely closed, Bellamy hopped in, barely making it in time. 

'Lovely,’ John smirked. ‘This is better than having Jasper in here’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; guns, swearing, injuries

‘Why did you come in?’ I called Bellamy out. John wasn’t in the right state of mind and knowing that he has a confusion of my relationship with him, who knows what he will do to Bellamy.

‘I wanted to help you.’

'You’re not helping.’

John sighed, 'Okay, cut the chit chat. Y/N, grab that gun.’ 

As I picked it up, I looked over at him. 'What do you want me to do with this?’

'Shoot Bellamy.’

I looked at Bellamy then back to John. 'I can’t do that.’

He chuckles, 'You really like him don’t you?’

'This isn’t about who I like. You’re asking me to kill someone for no reason.’

'Just do it, Reyes.’ whispered Bellamy.

John aimed the gun at me, 'Do it.’

'Hey!’ Bellamy yelled. 'Aim the gun at me, Murphy.’

All this time of knowing John, I’ve never seen him so vulnerable. Whether if it was the Skybox or me personally, something made him behave differently. I felt some responsibility; As his girlfriend, I was never there for him. 

'What are you doing?’ Bellamy murmured as I slowly approached John.

Ignoring him, I looked into John’s eyes. 'I’m sorry I did this to you Johnathan.’

'What are you talking about?’ he spoke, continuing to aim the gun at me.

'I didn’t know how much you were hurt. I was your girlfriend and I should’ve realized it.’

John huffed. 'Didn’t realize we officially broke up, Y/N.’

'You know deep down we were over since the moment we got locked up in the Skybox. We’re so different now.’

'Yeah, I’m crazy and evil. I’m aware.’

'You’re nothing like that, John. We’re all afraid of something and we react to it in different ways. That doesn’t make you crazy or evil.’

'Then why do I feel like I am?’ John started to tear up.

'Because I never made you feel safe when I should of. And I’m sorry about that, I really am.’

He shook his head, 'It’s not your fault, Y/N.’

'It is. I’m the one person you counted on and I couldn’t be there for you.’

John lowered his gun as he started sniffling, trying to stop his tears from falling. 'I’m so sorry, Y/N.’

I hugged him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. 'I’m sorry too.’

He pulled away from the hug, 'Bellamy. I didn’t mean to drag you into my mess. I’m sorry.’

Bellamy just nodded, acknowledging his apology. John then walked over to the lever to open the dropship. Without a word, John gripped his gun tightly, walking past us then out into the woods. As I stood and watched him walk away, a grounder grabbed him into the bushes. 

'Grounder.’ I whispered to myself.

'What?’ Bellamy asked.

'They took John.’ I quickly ran up to our huge wall where we protected our camp. Looking around the bushes, I checked to see if there were anymore grounders.

Bellamy ran after me, 'Are you sure.’

Raven overheard our conversation, walking up to me and Bellamy. Even with the awkwardness seeing her after our huge fight, we had to work together to find John and protect our camp.

'These guns aren’t going to hold us after a while. We need something big.’ Clarke joined the conversation.

'I knew this was going to happen and I already have a plan.’ Raven continued. 'The dropship is a rocket, which means it can launch.’

'Which means we can use it as like a huge flamethrower.’ I added.

Suddenly the sound of gunshot went off. Raven collapsed onto the ground as her scream echoed throughout the camp.

'Put your guns down!’ Bellamy shouted.

'No, it wasn’t one of us. They must of fired John’s gun when they took him.’ I said as I kneeled next to my sister to check up on her.

'Guys, don’t worry about me. We need to launch the dropship right now.’

The grounder continued to shoot bullets from the bushes, eventually he ran out of ammo.

'Gunners, Get on the walls now!’ Bellamy yelled. 'You guys go do your thing.’

Finn and I picked Raven up carefully, making sure she didn’t feel pain while we relocate her into the dropship. We put Raven on the floor then she whimpered. 'Guys, I can’t feel my leg. It’s starting to go numb.’

'I’ll go get medication from Lincoln. I’m sure he knows something.’ 

'It’s too dangerous to go outside the wall, Finn.’ I added.

'Lincoln will help me, just worry about launching the dropship, Y/N. Take care of Raven while I’m out.’ Finn said before he took off.

As I looked around the machines, I tried to take in the huge responsibility that I was put in. 'Okay, so what am I going to do?’ 

Raven gave instructions in detail, making sure that I did every little thing correctly. As I was almost done, she whispered my name. ‘What’s wrong? You think I did something wrong?’ 

She chuckled, 'No, you’re good. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Y/N.’

'Sorry for what?’

'For sleeping with Bellamy and for cussing at you. I took my anger out on you when I was angry at Finn and myself.’

I smiled at myself, glad that our relationship wasn’t in crisis anymore. 'I’m sorry for slapping you across the face and not telling you about Finn.’

'No, I deserved that. What I said to you was terrible and I’m sure you had your reasons to why you didn’t tell me.’

'It’s okay, Raven. So are we back to kicking ass Reyes style?’ I laughed but she didn’t respond. As I turned around to check on Raven, she was lying on the floor, unconscious.

As I called for her name over and over again, I kneeled next to her to make sure she was alive.nHearing footsteps coming towards our way, I panicked. It was Finn coming back from his visit to Lincoln’s. His eyes widen as he looked over at Raven. 'I hope Lincoln got you something.’

'He did, hopefully it will make her feel better.’ Finn said as he looked really worried. 'Did you finish the launcher?’

Nodding in response, he lightly smirked. 'Great, I drew the reapers here to distract the Grounders. That probably bought some time.’

'Reapers?’ I asked, confused.

'It’s a long story.’

'Alright. I’m going to go make myself useful outside. Please watch Raven.’ I said as I took the pistol floor before I left the dropship.

The whole camp was a disaster; It was a bloodbath filled with dead bodies including our people, the grounders and the reapers that Finn was talking about earlier. As I looked around, Bellamy was groaning while being pinned down by a grounder. Quickly reloading the gun, I shot the grounder straight in his head. 

'Nice shot.’

'Thanks.’ I took my hand out to help Bellamy up. Suddenly I felt a painful sting on my leg; I looked down and an arrow was shot through my thigh. Slowly, I collapsed on the ground.

'Reyes, oh fuck. We need to get you to Clarke.’

I shook my head, 'No it’s too late. They’re about to launch the dropship anytime now.’

'It’s not late. Besides, I’m not going anywhere without you.’ As he slowly carried me, the door to the dropship slowly closed. ‘See, what did I tell you?’ 

‘Blake, what are you doing?’

‘Rescuing the both of us.’ He smiled at me as he walked into the woods, away from the dropship. As he walked deeper into the woods, a loud noise came from behind us; I looked over Bellamy’s shoulder and a huge flame rose above the trees. 

We did it. The dropship was launched and the big flamethrower plan worked. The grounders who remained on the battlefield were burnt away along with the people who sacrificed their lives to save our people.

But the war wasn’t over yet


End file.
